Legends
by chibijem
Summary: The men of Starish meet the legendary band Lucifer...


Legends

By

Chibijem

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.<p>

Author's Note: Just to show how old I am, I was introduced to manga by my very best friend whom I consider a sister. She educated me about how the whole world of anime and manga are intertwined and she gave me one of my favorites, Kaikan Phrase also known in manga form as Sensual Phrase. It's all about a music group and I wondered what would happen if I brought two of my favorites together….

* * *

><p>Shining Saotome was sitting at the head of the conference table looking at the stunned faces before him. He was smiling wide internally but kept a calm appearance outwardly.<p>

"Are you serious?!" Ittoki Otoya asked.

"Completely."

"They want us?" Kurursu Syo added, incredulously.

"They do."

"These guys are legends," Jinguji Ren said in awe.

"They are the most successful Japanese group that has gone international." Hijirikawa Masato sat back in his chair.

"Didn't they sell out the Dome for three days really early into their career?" Shinomiya Natsuki queried.

"Hai and have done so many times through the years since." Saotome responded. "They've been together for more than fifteen years."

"We can only hope to be as successful," Ichinose Tokiya said.

"If the Muses wish it." Aijima Cecil linked his fingers over his chest.

"Why do they want us, Shacho?" Otoya finally managed to work through his shock.

"Starish is not exactly unknown. You are at the top of the charts right now, you have succeeded far beyond my wildest hopes. It makes sense to want such a popular and talented group to join the line-up for their performance at the Dome."

"It will be an honor," Tokiya's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Ano, our music differs from theirs…." Nanami Haruka spoke up from her seat next to Tokiya whom she was in a relationship with.

"Miss Nanami, you of all people should know that music has no barriers. Lucifer's music is well liked by many in all generations." The former idol turned entertainment executive replied.

"Saotome, is there room in our schedules for this?" Cecil questioned.

"Just enough; I can rearrange a few things so there will be more time for rehearsals if need be. I am sure you all will want the extra time to spend with all the bands involved."

The orange haired saxophonist looked over the line-up for the charity concert. "Definitely." There were a couple of groups along with Lucifer who he was a fan of and he would not let this opportunity pass him by.

"Me as well," Masato added.

"When are we meeting them?" Otoya asked, keen on meeting his own musical idols.

"How about now?" Saotome stood and went to the door that led to his private offices. "Gentlemen?" He invited. Seven sets of jaws fell open as the five members of Lucifer entered, jostling for position.

"Ne, Santa. Stop pushing." Kiriyu Atsuro complained.

"I am not pushing, tell Sakuya to quit taking up all the room." Nagai Yoshihiko, known to all as Santa, replied.

"Oi, would you all stop." The purple haired leader ordered. "You all have not changed in all these years. One would think some maturity would have graced your asses." Todo Yukifumi laughed. He noticed the group before them and bowed. "You will have to excuse us. We are all pleased to finally meet you."

"The honor is ours, Todo-sama," Tokiya spoke for his partners. He also stood and bowed.

"I have enjoyed your music and am looking forward to seeing you live," the blonde Towa, bassist for Lucifer, whose real name is Sakuma Kazuto, said in his soft voice

"You have a very interesting story," the black haired Ookuchi Sakuya sat along with his wife Aine, Lucifer's longtime lyricist.

"We were older than you when we started out," Santa mused, taking a seat.

"I wonder if it would have been easier if we had had a place like your academy to start out in." Yuki added, sighing as he sat.

"You know we wouldn't have traded our start for anything." Atsuro interjected with a smile.

"He's right," Sakuya grinned. "We would never have made it out of school, let alone debuted. We probably would have killed each other." He joked, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with humor.

"I think you all started out just right." Aine said, kissing her husband.

"'You all?'" Yuki asked. "Aine-chan…." Her name a sigh in rebuke.

"You've been with us since almost the beginning. What are you thinking, Aine-chan?" Santa began.

"Ano…." The auburn haired lady stuttered.

"You are as much a part of Lucifer as we are and you know it." Sakuya affirmed, pulling his wife into his arms, her smile lighting up the room.

"The way they act remind you of another couple?" Ren asked his group mates.

"Jinguji-san," Haruka pouted.

"You just wait, Ren." Tokiya looked over at the saxophonist. "You wait until the one for you comes along and we'll all see how you react."

"Icchi, I welcome the day." Bright blue eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"So," The older lead singer of Lucifer began. "I hear we all want to have a concert."

The rest of the afternoon was taken up with scheduling promotional appearances, photo shoots and the like. Several other group managers came into the meeting to collate schedules. The meeting broke up in early evening with the promise to get together for an impromptu practice in a few days.

Starish just sat awestruck as the legends left the room discussing their various dinner plans: Yuki meeting his wife and family, Atsuro meeting with his wife as well and Santa and Towa taking their own ladies out. Sakuya bemoaning the fact they were just a bunch of old married and taken men.

"Can you believe it?!" Otoya rasped. "Lucifer."

"Hai," Masato sat back in his chair.

"We are going to be sharing the stage with them in a few weeks, we'd better make damn sure we're ready." Ren stated.

"We will be." Natsuki replied.

"You have never disappointed your fans." Saotome reminded them. "I don't see you starting now."

"Hai, Shacho." Tokiya stood and stretched. "We'll know more once we all get together for that practice."

"It's going to be out of this world singing with them," Syo mused.

"I wonder how our differing styles will come together." Cecil wondered.

"We need to Cesshi some concert footage. They put on a show that will really get you going." Ren answered, laying an arm over the green-eyed prince's shoulders as they exited the room.

0-0-0-0-0

Several days later, most of the Shining Master Course's staff were congregated outside one of the practice rooms watching in awe as Lucifer warmed up, playing an arrangement of all their hits. The managers for both groups seated against the wall with scheduling books draped over their laps though no work was getting done as Saotome and the two long-time managers of Lucifer, Sasaki and Kai, watched their groups perform. The seven Starish members looked on in appreciation. "You were correct Ren-san," Cecil told the taller singer.

Yuki adjusted his guitar strap and looked over at Otoya who stood gaping. "I hear you play, Ittoki-kun." He addressed the red-head.

"Uh…..hai." The question shook him out of his daze. "Though not as well as you."

"Why don't you let us be the judge?" Atsuro said coming up to Starish's resident guitarist.

"Alright…." He hesitated.

"No need to be so scared, we don't bite." Yuki laughed.

"That much," Santa joked, twirling his drumsticks.

With that invitation, Masato took his place behind the keyboards, Ren, Natsuki and Syo picked up their instruments as Haruka moved to the piano. Tokiya stood watching. "Tokiya?" The dark haired lead singer for Lucifer moved to the unofficial leader of the younger group. "Do you play?"

"Iie," The tall vocalist answered. "I am trying to learn the piano from Haruka."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Sakuya told him. "Your voice is incredible and that's an instrument all on its own." He clasped the younger man on the shoulder. "Do you know our songs?"

"Hai." Tokiya returned the older man's smile. He took another microphone and looked over his shoulder to his lady love who smiled tenderly at him.

"You two remind Aine and me of us when Lucifer was starting out. Not an easy path." Sakuya reminisced. Everyone knew the story behind his and Aine's romance.

"Was is worth it?"

Sakuya's face softened as he looked over at his wife working on lyrics for a new song. "Absolutely."

The informal practice lasted most of the afternoon with both groups integrating their material and learning each other's musical and routine nuances. Other Shining Entertainment artists and the other groups and musicians scheduled to perform coming and going to join in the rehearsal. It was a memorable day for everyone.

"You guys make me feel old." Sakuya thought out loud as he gulped down the cold water Aine handed him.

"You?!" Towa looked at his friend in shock. "I find that hard to believe." He sipped at the water bottle he held.

"Yeah, especially after that last concert in New York." Santa added. "I thought you were going to pull something with all the running, jumping and gyrating you were doing." The drummer ran a towel over his face.

"I think I did." Sakuya laughed.

"We are all sure Aine took care of that." Atsuro joked.

"Atsuro-san!" The woman in question protested.

"Look at the lot of you," Yuki grinned. "Nothing has changed, nothing at all." He set his guitar in its stand.

"Definitely sounds like a couple we know," Ren placed a towel over his shoulders.

"You just wait." The members of Lucifer joined Tokiya in the statement. Haruka and Aine laughed at their respective men's antics.

"Well, I think this gig is a go." Sakuya nodded to Tokiya who nodded in reply.

0-0-0-0-0

Several weeks later found Lucifer, Starish and the other artists attending a party being held after their successful concert.

"It was fantastic!" Cecil said with a huge smile.

"The best." Towa replied.

"We've not had a performance like that in…..never." Santa added.

"We've not had Starish and the others with us on stage." Yuki reminded him. He looked at the members of Starish. "You were all terrific. Domo arigato for agreeing to this concert."

"It was our honor, Yuki-sama." Masato responded.

"None of that now." Yuki smiled. "You'll make me feel old."

"I've got news for you, Yuki," Sakuya wrapped an arm around the guitarist's broad shoulders. "We don't call you 'the old man' for nothing." He laughed.

"He's not old, Saku-chan." Maria, Yuki's wife, defended. "He's aged like a fine wine-he gets better and better." She smiled up at her adoring husband who kissed her in thanks.

"Is this a catching thing?" Ren asked.

"A wish, Jinguji-san?" Haruka asked, wrapping an arm around the love of her life's trim waist.

"When the time is right, Little Lamb."

"My, my, this is a change." Masato teased. "Are we feeling our age?"

"Masa, we can only hope the same befalls you some day." The orange haired singer replied.

"If this is catching, I am getting out of here." Syo laughed.

"It may not be so bad, Syo-kun." The bespectacled violinist stated with a wistful smile.

"It is definitely worth it." Tokiya leaned down and pressed a kiss to Haruka's soft lips.

"Very much so." Aine added as her husband did the same to her.

"Love is legendary after all." Sakuya finished.

FIN


End file.
